Broken
by literallyseaweed95
Summary: Soul and Maka were a happy couple until Maka stops receiving postcards from her mother. From there, everything goes downhill. SoulxMaka.
1. Worries

Soul's POV

I walk into the kitchen to find Maka cooking. She looks bothered by something. I walk up to her and wrap my arms her waist.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she responds nonchalantly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong," she replies.

"C'mon, Maka," I say. "I know you and I can tell something's bothering you."

"It's nothing really," she says with a smile that's obviously fake and forced.

"Whatever, Maka. You're being totally uncool." I turn to leave, but I stop and add, "Just remember, when you're ready to talk about it, I'll listen." I proceed to walk out of the kitchen.

Just before I reached the door, Maka says, "My mom hasn't sent me a postcard in a while."

I stop and turn around.

Maka continues, "She never forgets to send me a postcard. I'm getting worried."

I smile and embrace her. "I don't think you need to worry," I assure her. "I'm sure it'll come soon."

"I'm hope you're right," says Maka.

_A few days later at the Academy_

Maka and I sit next to each other in Professor Stein's class. Maka still looks depressed. This is so uncool. I wish she would calm down. I put my arm around her and ask, "You're still not worried about that postcard, are you?"

"It still hasn't shown up," she says as she looks at me with her sorrowful, tear-filled eyes. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Soul." The tears began flowing out of her gorgeous eyes.

I wiped her tears away and said, "Just relax. Everything'll be fine." I placed at light kiss on Maka's lips just as Black*Star was walking up to us.

"Whoa you two! Get a room!" he exclaims.

"Go away!" I yell at the annoying assassin.

"What's that?" asks Black*Star. "You want me to sit next to you? Great idea!" He takes a seat next to me opposite of the side Maka was on. "Hey, I wanna hug, too!" At that, he wraps his arms around my waist and shoves his face into my chest. "I love yah, man!"

"Dude, get off of me!" I scream.

Black*Star lifts his face only to kiss my cheek then brings it back to its original position.

"What's wrong with you?" I exclaim as I attempt to push him off of me.

"What? You don't love me back? That hurts, Soul! That really hurts!" cries Black*Star as he began to jokingly sob.

"Black*Star, stop being an idiot," says Maka.

"Are you scared I'm gonna steal your boyfriend?" Black*Star teases.

Maka takes a deep breath, pulls out a book, and hits Black*Star on the head while yelling, "Maka Chop!"

"This is the first time I've ever been grateful for your 'Maka Chop'." I tell Maka.

For the first time in a month, she smiles a real smile.

Professor Stein wheels into the classroom on his computer chair and fell; as usual. He gets up and says, "Alright, before we begin, Maka, Lord Death would like to see you."

"And Soul?" she asks.

"No; just you," he replies.

I look at her questioningly.

"It's probably nothing," she says. "I'll be right back." With that, she walks out of the classroom.

_After School_

I sit in my apartment waiting for Maka. She never came back to class. I'm beginning to worry. Why would Lord Death need Maka for so long?

Hours have past and Maka still hasn't shown up. I had to make dinner and eat alone. I didn't even have Blair to talk to since she was gone on some "business trip"*.

Eventually, I fall asleep on the couch. I wake up the next morning just as Maka was walking in.

"Are you just getting home?" I ask, shocked.

"Shut up!" she yells.

"What's wrong? What did Lord Death wanna see you for?" I ask.

She walked up to me and pulled me up by the front of my shirt. "You were wrong!" she yells; her breath reeking of alcohol.

"Maka, are you drunk?" I ask even more shocked than I was before.

"My mom's dead!" she shouts. "That's what Lord Death wanted to see me for! She's dead! That's why I haven't gotten any postcards from her! You suck, Soul! Everything's not fine! Not at all! And it's all your fault!" she screams, shoving me onto the couch.

I gape at her, completely caught off guard and say, "M-maka. I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry won't cut it!" she cries. "You made me miserable and you're going to pay for it!" Then, she does the last thing I thought she would do; she slaps me.

"Maka, please, calm down. I know it hurts, but it's not my fault," I say, attempting to reason with her.

"Yes it is your fault! I haven't gotten a postcard since before we started dating! I should've known trusting you was a mistake!" she exclaims.

"Maka, that's just a coincidence! It's not like I was the one that killed her!" I yell.

"I'm don't know that! Maybe you did! Maybe you're lying right now!" she snaps.

"Maka, I'm not lying." I reply, trying with difficulty to keep my voice down. This is really uncool. Maka can't seriously think it's my fault! It has to be the alcohol. Yeah, it's the alcohol.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You men are all worthless garbage!" she shouts. Then, she punches me in the stomach.

I feel as if all air escapes my body. Still, she has no mercy. She tears me from the couch, and I fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Maka, what are you doing!" I manage to say.

"I'm going to make you pay!" she responds.

Everything from there is a blur.


	2. Suspicions

Chapter 2: Suspicions

I wake on the floor next to the couch. My body aches all over. I attempt to sit up, but it sends a wave of greater pain throughout my entire body and I fall back.

I try to remember what happened this morning. Maka came home drunk. Her mom is dead and that's why Maka hadn't gotten a postcard from her. Maka blamed her mom's death on me. Then, she…she…man, this is not cool! My girlfriend beat me up! I let her. I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't fight back. So I just let her hit me. She's a lot stronger than I remember.

I make another attempt to get up. The wave of pain comes again, but this time, I don't fall back down. I grab onto the couch for support and lift myself to a standing position. I lift one leg to start walking and I lose my balance. I regain my balance before falling and I try to walk again. Every step brought greater pain.

The house seemed quiet. I guessed that Maka had left again. I pass by the door of her room not bothering to check if she's in there. I don't think I'm ready to deal with her yet. Instead, I walk straight into the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror to assess the damage. All of my bruises are perfectly hidden under my clothes. That's great. I wouldn't want anyone knowing what happened today.

_The Next Day at the Academy_

Maka is acting like nothing happened yesterday. Today, she treated me like she actually loved me. We even earned some more teasing from Black*Star.

Now, Maka and I are walking out of Professor Stein's class hand in hand.

"Hey, Soul, Maka, wait up!" I hear a female voice call from behind us.

I turn around to see Liz, Kid, and Patty walking towards us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Maka if I could go over to your house today so she could help me study for our test tomorrow," answers Liz.

"I'm sorry, Liz, but I can't," says Maka.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Liz says looking depressed suddenly.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time," Maka says quickly, attempting to console Liz.

"Yeah, maybe next time," agrees Liz.

Liz walks past us, followed by a cheerful Patty and Kid. As Kid walks by, he accidentally bumps into me. I wince. Kid gives me a confused look. I feel Maka squeeze my hand and I look at her. The harsh expression on her face says, "Don't you dare tell him!" She doesn't need to worry; I won't.

"Are you okay?" asks Kid as he looks between Maka and me suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer.

"Are you sure?" he questions, still looking suspicious.

"He's fine. We've just been training a lot lately." Maka says. Then, she looks at me and asks, "Right, Soul?"

"Y-yeah," I agree.

Maka and I walk away quickly; Kid's stare still fixed on us.

Kid's POV

As I watch Soul and Maka walk away, I can't help but remember what I'd heard yesterday morning. Two days ago, the day Maka was summoned to the Death Room, I had gone to visit my father after school. He told me about Maka's mom. Yesterday morning, I went over to Maka and Soul's apartment to offer her my condolences. When I approached the door, I heard a ruckus inside. I hesitantly knocked on the door. Maka had answered.

"Oh, Kid. What are you doing here?" she had asked.

"I…I had heard about your mother…" I answered; distracted by the noise that I had heard earlier.

"Oh." Maka said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied.

"Are you sure? I heard…" I began.

"That was nothing. I was looking for…um…my photo album with all the postcards my mom had sent me. I feel like I need it; now that she's…" Maka explained before breaking down in tears.

"I can help you look," I offered.

"No!" she exclaimed suddenly. "It's fine. Uh…Soul's helping me."

"Oh, well, that's great," I said.

"Yeah, well, I gotta keep looking. I'll see you later," she stated.

"Very well. Goodbye Maka," I said.

Maka closed the door, but not before I turned to leave. As I was walking away, I could've sworn I heard Soul scream. It was a faint sound and could've been my imagination.

Now, after what happened after I accidentally bumped into Soul, I'm certain that really was Soul screaming. I'm almost certain Maka wasn't looking for her photo album. Something's going on, and I'm going to figure it out.

"Hey, Kid, what's up? Why aren't you saying anything?" Liz asks, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, I…uh…it's just that…I'm not sure if I folded the ends of the toilet paper into perfect triangles! We must hurry home!" I lie and speed up.

Liz sighs and says, "Again? Kid, you never forget. Why would now be any different?"

I ignore her comment and speed my pace even more.

Soul's POV

Maka and I walk into our apartment and just stare at each other. There's an awkward silence. Does she have any memory of hitting me? If so, will she do it again? Maka just stands there; looking at me with a wide smile on her face.

Maka breaks the silence by asking, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing….well…it's just that…" I begin.

"I'm not going to hit you," she interrupts.

I stand there awestruck. So that answers my questions. Now what?

"Hitting you was a mistake. I was just worked up about my mom. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she explains. "Thanks, for not telling anybody. I knew that you'd always stick by me, even when I did something that horrible. You're an amazing boyfriend."

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around me. She kisses me. I hold her close, not wanting this moment to end. She leads me to my bedroom and gently pushes me onto her bed. She keeps kissing me and I feel her trying to take off my jacket. Every time she tries to slide it off, I slide it back up. Eventually, I break the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "I thought you loved me."

"It's not that. It's just…" I begin.

"Ugh!" Maka interrupts. "Then, what? Is it because it hit you? I said I wouldn't do it again!"

"I know but…" I try to explain.

"Ugh! Whatever Soul," Maka interrupts once again as she gets up and walks out. "Just…WHATEVER!"

I'm left sitting there in confusion. I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake.


	3. Breaking Down

Kid's POV

As I stroll through Death City on my skateboard, my mind wanders back to Soul and Maka. The more I think about it, the more I feel that all of my suspicions are just my imagination changing reality. Maka and Soul HAVE been training a lot. That's a valid excuse for Soul's sensitivity to the slightest touch. If that's the case, why did Maka answer for him? She seemed like she was in a rush; that could be it. Then there was that look on her face when I bumped into Soul. That could mean anything. I'm probably worrying over nothing. Soul and Maka are in love with each other and Maka's so innocent. I don't think they have any reason to lie. Still, it keeps bothering me.

Soul's POV

It's happening again. She is merciless. It feels like it will never stop. What makes it worse: she's not drunk this time.

"You liar! You worthless liar! 'Everything's gonna be alright'? Ha! Yeah right! You're a stupid worthless liar! I can't stand you or your 'I'm so cool' act! Newsflash, Soul: YOU'RE NOT COOL!" she screams before throwing a picture of the two of us on our first date at me.

I move out of the way just in time. The picture frame crashes onto the floor directly beside me. Phew! That was a close one.

"Maka" I say, truly hurt. "I'm sorry, but please don't say that to me. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just…"

"SHUT UP!" she interrupts. "Just shut up already! Don't lie to me! I'm no fool, Soul!" She suddenly bursts into tears. She falls to the ground covering her face. Her sobs are breaking me on the inside. "She's gone. You were wrong, Soul. I was wrong. I was wrong to think you actually loved me. The second I started dating you my life went downhill. Now, I'm as low as I can get…" her voice is low and cracking.

"Maka…" I whisper.

"Ah!" she screams, resuming her beatings.

Her harsh words have me numb. She pushes me against the wall, but I don't feel the impact. She punches me in the gut, but, once again, I feel nothing.

She pauses, feeling extremely exhausted. I look at her with a blank expression. She turns to glare at me, her eyes red, swollen, and filled with pure revulsion. I can almost feel them boring into mine. Despite this, my eyes remain impassive. I'm not going to cry. Not right now. Not in front of her. We stare at each other for a brief moment. Then, her eyes fill with tears again. She looks away and runs out of the room. Still leaning against the wall, I slide down until I'm sitting on the floor. I cover my face with my hands before allowing my own tears to overflow.

After a few short minutes, I hear a ruckus in the kitchen. Soon afterwards, I hear hard footsteps growing louder and louder; as if someone was running in towards me. Suddenly, Maka bursts into my bedroom with a pan in her hand. I looked at her in shock, my eyes red from the tears. Hers met mine once again for only an all too short second. In that second, I could've sworn I'd seen some emotion in her eyes; some sort of remorse, but by the time this registered in my mind, the look had disappeared. Her eyes show nothing but disgust.

She raises the pan above her head and charges at me. I jump onto my feet.

"Uh…M-maka…" I begin before moving out of the way in order to dodge the pan she was assaulting me with. "What are you doing?"

Maka stands in the spot where I was previously sitting. "I'm giving you what every worthless poseur deserves!" She charges at me again.

I try to run, but I trip over a lone shoe lying in the middle of the floor. Maka stands over me, the look of loathing she's giving me still apparent.

"I've told you many times not to leave your shoes lying around," she says, the creepy smile on her face contrasting with the cold, detached tone she speaks in. "You should listen to me more often, Soul. I bet you regret not listening to me, don't you."

Everything about her being was scary. I'm left paralyzed in that dangerous spot on the floor. Maka smiles an evil smile and brings the pan down on my head.

"Goodnight, Soul." I hear Maka say before being engulfed by darkness.

Kid's POV

I walk into Gallows Manor to be bombarded with questions.

"Where the heck have you been?" asks Liz, clearly annoyed by my absence.

"Yeah, Kid. You just disappeared." Patty adds.

"Sorry ladies. I needed some time to think."

"Think about what?" asks Liz, suddenly concerned.

"It's nothing, really."

"Come on, Kid. We're your partners. You can't fool us. Something's bothering you. You can tell us what it is." pries Liz.

"Yeah, Kid. You can trust us." agrees Patty.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I assure.

"Are you sure?" asks Liz, looking into my eyes with worry and compassion.

I put my hands on her shoulders and force a smile. "I'm fine. I promise." I say to reassure her.

She smiles and says, "Okay, then. Just remember, you can always count on me and Patty."

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" exclaims Patty in her natural cheery tone.

We share a laugh, and I follow Liz and Patty into the kitchen to make dinner. As they pass by me, my smile twists into a frown as my thoughts once again drift to Soul and Maka.


	4. Remembering

Soul's POV

My head is throbbing. I feel rough carpet beneath my fingertips. Why am I on the floor? My eyes snap open. The bright lights of the bedroom assault my eyes and I wince, shutting them tightly once again. What happened? Slower this time, I open my eyes and study my surroundings. Glancing to my left, I notice a pan lying in the middle of the room. My brows furrow in confusion, and I attempt to stand up. With the tiny movement comes a wave of pain, the dull throbbing on the top of my head intensifying. "What happened?" I say aloud. And then everything clicks as a flood of memories push themselves to the forefront of my mind.

_"You liar! You worthless liar! 'Everything's gonna be alright'? Ha! Yeah right! You're a stupid worthless liar! I can't stand you or your 'I'm so cool' act! Newsflash, Soul: YOU'RE NOT COOL!" Crash!_

I feel her words piercing through me, the impact more painful the second time around.

_"Maka. I'm sorry, but please don't say that to me. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just…"_

_"SHUT UP! Just shut up already! Don't lie to me! I'm no fool, Soul!" She suddenly bursts into tears. She falls to the ground covering her face. "She's gone. You were wrong, Soul. I was wrong. I was wrong to think you actually loved me. The second I started dating you my life went downhill. Now, I'm as low as I can get…" her voice is low and cracking._

I feel a shortness of breath, as if I were being suffocated.

_She pushes me against the wall, but I don't feel the impact. She punches me in the gut, but, once again, I feel nothing._

_She pauses, feeling extremely exhausted. I look at her with a blank expression.__She turns to glare at me, her eyes red, swollen, and filled with pure revulsion. I can almost feel them boring into mine. Despite this, my eyes remain impassive. I'm not going to cry. Not right now. Not in front of her. We stare at each other for a brief moment. Then, her eyes fill with tears again. She looks away and runs out of the room._

My vision begins to blur.

_After a few short minutes, I hear a ruckus in the kitchen. Soon afterwards, I hear hard footsteps growing louder and louder; as if someone was running in towards me. Suddenly, Maka bursts into my bedroom with a pan in her hand. I looked at her in shock, my eyes red from the tears. Hers met mine once again for only an all too short second. In that second, I could've sworn I'd seen some emotion in her eyes; some sort of remorse, but by the time this registered in my mind, the look had disappeared. Her eyes show nothing but disgust. _

I shut my eyes as tight as possible, wishing it would all just stop.

_"Goodnight, Soul." I hear Maka say before being engulfed by darkness._

With that last memory, the tears I've tried so hard to hold back finally roll down my cheeks.

"Not again." I tell myself, attempting to stop myself from crying. "I can't take this anymore."

I force myself to sit up. The intense pain surges through every square inch of my mangled body and I fall back down. I curse under my breath. I attempt sitting up, much slower this time. The pain once again courses through every fragment of my being. I bear with it and finally manage to sit up.

I hear movement in the kitchen and my curiosity gives me the strength to stand up. I walk towards the kitchen, every step sending a wave of pain through me. When I finally reach the kitchen, I see Maka cooking dinner. She looks up and notices me standing there.

She smiles and says, "Oh hey. You're up."

I stare at her suspiciously. "Yeah…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I'm not fine, but I'm not going to let her know that.

She keeps smiling and adds, "That's good. I made dinner."

"I see that." I keep my expression blank, giving no hint as to what I'm thinking.

Her smile fades and her expression turns into disappointment. "Well...I kinda have to go out and do a few things, so you'll have to eat by yourself. Feel free to eat as much as you want.

She begins to walk out, but stops when she reaches me. She gently places her hand on my cheek. "You know, no matter what, I still love you." Then, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed my head where she had hit me with a pan. With that, she exits our home.

I stare stunned; my eyes wide and my mouth agape. After recovering from the shock, I ignore the food Maka had cooked and I prepare myself a sandwich.

Just as I was finishing my sandwich, I hear a knock on the door. I open it and find Kid standing on the other side.

He smiles and says, "Hello Soul. How are you?"

"Pretty good." I move to the side allowing him entrance. "What's up?"

"Nothing much…." He hesitates, but soon adds, "Actually, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I ask.

"What's going on?"

My eyes go wide. Does he know something? I need to calm down. I'm just being paranoid. I force a smile and ask, "What do you mean, 'What's going on?'"

"You and Maka….maybe it's my imagination, but….you guys seem to be acting weird lately. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah…Why wouldn't things be okay?" I quickly add.

"I don't know….maybe it IS my imagination."

"I think so." I give a weak smile in an attempt to fully convince him that everything's alright.

"So, where is she now?"

"Who?"

"Maka…"

"Oh….um…." The question caught me completely off guard. Maka hadn't told me where she was going. "She left a few minutes ago."

"She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No."

"Oh."

There is an awkward silence.

"So, I haven't been feeling well. I was going to go lie down before you came." I wasn't lying. I don't feel well. My entire body aches.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Great. Now what? "I uh…..I'm sore from….um…from all of the training Maka and I have been doing."

"Oh, then, I guess I'll leave. I'll talk to you later." says Kid before walking out.

"Yeah." I close the door behind him. I walk into my room and collapse on the bed. I close my eyes and wish for sleep. I long for the escape that it will bring me. An escape from the pain, an escape from the harsh turn my life has taken. After a few minutes, sleep finally comes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and an extra special thanks to those that have reviewed. I would really love to hear any ideas you guys may have...so...please review.  
**


	5. At a Loss

Soul's POV

_5 months later_

"Goodnight, Soul." says Maka with an innocent smile.

"Goodnight." I smile back and we both walk into our respective bedrooms.

I lie down and think of my relationship with Maka. I love her. She says she loves me, but…why does she keep hitting me? More importantly, why do I let her? I know I could stop it if I wanted to, but…why won't I? I could just…no. I can't. I can't bring myself to hit her back. I can't hurt Maka. I love her and will protect her at all cost. So, I'll let her keep hitting me. If she's safe, I'm happy.

I close my eyes and try to focus on all the good times Maka and I have shared. Even though she's made it a habit to hit me, we still go out and have a good time. I think about the date we went on today. We went out to dinner. She looked beautiful. She smiled at me the entire time. I even got to kiss her. It reminded me of how we were before her mother died. I smile as I remember. I remember all the times I've held her and cared for her. I remember all the times we've laughed. Eventually, I drift to sleep, dreaming of the day we'll forget all the beatings and go back to being happy all of the time.

_The Next Day_

I wake up smiling. I'm in a great mood. I feel like nothing can ruin my mood today. Then, I hear things being thrown in the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" I hear Maka scream.

I quickly get up and walk into the kitchen.

"M-Maka? Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine!" she exclaims as she throws a plate at me.

I quickly dodge it. If there's anything I learned from constantly getting beat up, it's to always agree.

"Alright. I'm going to get ready for school." I say before I rush out of the kitchen.

"Whatever!" I hear her yell after me.

I sigh. Maka. She's the one person that can make me happy. She's also the one person that can make me feel completely broken.

I get ready for school quickly. I don't want to make Maka angrier. Then, I walk back into the kitchen where Maka was waiting.

I don't ask for breakfast. I know better. I only look at her.

She looks at me and says, "Let's go." She walks past me and I follow.

* * *

Maka and I walk to school in silence. I hold her close and ignore the emptiness I feel in my stomach.

"She's really dead." Maka says quietly.

"Huh?" I ask.

"My mom; she's really dead."

I stare at her intently. She hadn't mentioned her mother in five months and the last time she did, everything I said to comfort her only angered her.

"But you don't care, do you?" she asks suddenly angry.

"What? Of course, I care…"

"My mother's dead and nobody cares! Am I the only one who misses her?"

"Maka, I…"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm so tired of everyone pretending; pretending they care she's dead; pretending they care about how I feel. You can't fool me! I'm not stupid! I heard the whispers behind my back the first couple of months. I know everyone was talking about me!"

"Maka, nobody was…"

"Yes they were. I could feel them staring at me. You know that feeling you get when someone's staring at you? I felt that all the time when my mom died. I still feel it sometimes! And the whispering. People talking about me as if I'm there! But I could hear it all. I know everything."

I stop suddenly. I try to come up with the words to make her feel better. I rehearse multiple sentences in my head, but nothing seems just right.

"I think the one that hurt the most was you." She says suddenly.

I look up at her in shock. "What?"

"You didn't care either. You were just like the rest of them. You pretended you cared to my face and then turned around and mocked me when I wasn't looking! I didn't care about anyone else doing it, but you…I loved you! And you betrayed me. That really hurt. But I'm the one at fault there. I was stupid. I was stupid to believe that you cared. Why would you care? It was _my_ mother, not yours. I thought you loved me as much as I loved you. I thought that would be enough for you to care. I guess I was wrong. You hurt me and now you're going to pay."

"Maka. I loved you then and I love you now. I do care. I wish I could bring your mother back, but I can't. I need you to know that I never talked anything but kind words about you."

"Just shut up already." She says softly; more out of pain and sadness than the anger that's usually in her voice. She begins to cry. "I'm tired of the lies. I'm tired of the pretending…" She stops. "I'M TIRED OF YOU!" she pushes me and runs away.

I stand silently, knowing that doing anything but would only make her more distressed. Clutching my head tightly, I let out a harsh sigh. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't get through to her. Almost all of my attempts to talk with her make her angry. The rest make her cry.

"You didn't care either. You were just like the rest of them."

"Agh! How could she think that?" I scream loudly. "How can she not realize how much I care about her?"

"Soul, why are you yelling to yourself?"

I spun around to face Death the Kid.

* * *

**A/N: Hey...so I hate myself for not updating so long. OTL But I'm back and I'm hoping to be updating much more frequently. Thanks so much for reading. ^_^**


End file.
